A night to forget
by hellokittii16
Summary: How could this have happened, how could have I've been so stupid to have slept with Tony, my partner. Ziva lay in bed next to Tony, she couldn't bring herself to just get up and leave. Should they talk about this? Should she just leave and act like this never happened? She couldn't think of anyway to avoid this.
1. Chapter 1

How could this have happened, how could have I've been so stupid to have slept with Tony, my partner. Ziva lay in bed next to Tony, she couldn't bring herself to just get up and leave. Should they talk about this? Should she just leave and act like this never happened? She couldn't think of anyway to avoid this. She blames that damn party she should have never gone. She should have stayed home taken a good bubble bath and read a good book, but she had let Abby convince her into going.

"Its Christmas Ziva come on you should spend it with family, were your family". Damn Abby and her way to get people to do what she wanted.

***Flashback***

"Ohhhh look what we have here! Mistletoe!" Abby shrieked as she made her way to Tony and Ziva. They both stood frozen in place eyes wide open neither turning to glance at the other.

"Come on guys its tradition, kiss her Tony!" Abby was being persistent and they knew she wouldn't let them go easy.

Tony turned toward Ziva smiling his DiNozzo smile "Might as well get it over with uh sweet cheeks?

Ziva didn't have time to answer him before his lips gently parted hers. The room seemed to stand still. All eyes were on them at that moment, the kiss really wasn't what Ziva had expected and she didn't expect to miss his lips on hers when he parted away. They fixed themselves up turned to Abby and smiled parting ways immediately when they felt others watching them carefully.

The party was wonderful overall the whole team was there with some of their co-workers. Ziva avoided Tony as much as possible throughout the night from excusing herself to the restroom to turning around and going the opposite way when she saw him coming her way. But by her sixth drink she was beyond not being sober. She could feel him watching her carefully from across the bar. She knew he'd come to her eventually but she really didn't want to talk about that kiss, it hadn't meant anything that's what she kept telling herself so he should tell himself that too because she sure wasn't ready to talk about it anytime soon. When he finally made it to her side he sat down next to her asking the bartender for a drink.

"Getting a little carried away there aren't you Zeeva?"

God she hated the way he said her name like that. It did things to her and at the moment she really wasn't too sure how in control she was of herself.

"It is Christmas is it not Tony?" she was slurring her words he could see that she wasn't sober anymore "I do not wish to talk Tony either you drink with me or you can leave me alone"

"You know what they say if you cant beat them join them" Tony said while he took his first shot of the night

Soon after that first shot came plenty others by midnight Tony and Ziva were cut off from the bartender, saying they've had enough for the night while asking for their car keys since they were clearly in no shape to drive.

"Want to dance Zeeva" Tony said slurring every letter

Ziva answered by grabbing his hand and dragging him out to the dance floor they spent the next two songs dancing rather closely to each other. They could feel their teammates eyes on them while they danced but both were rather drunk to care what they saw by now plus they were only dancing nothing more. That's until Tony hand landed on Ziva hips pulling her closer to him while the tempo of the song picked up. This wasn't supposed to be happening but Ziva couldn't stop herself from grinding into Tony's growing erection. Luckily before things could go any further the music stopped.

"Its late I should be heading home" Ziva said composing herself

"I'll drive with you?"

"It's fine Tony I can make it home by myself"

"I insist" he said giving her a DiNozzo smile

"Fine." and with that they both walked out of the bar wishing everyone a merry Christmas

The taxi ride home was beyond quite they both stayed as far away from the other as possible with what the tiny seat could give. When the driver finally arrived at Ziva's apartment Tony stepped out catching Ziva just in time before she tripped getting out of the car.

"Careful Zi don't want Gibbs thinking I couldn't even manage getting you home safely" Tony said while holding her up right. Ziva stared at him in awe it was like seeing him for the first time she couldn't believe how attracted he looked tonight. She started to lean towards his lips thinking if he didn't want this he would stop her. But he didn't because he wanted this too and they weren't sure if it was the alcohol in them making their attraction worse but when their lips finally touched a fire grew inside her stomach.

"You want to come inside?" she asked him smiling coly.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Forgot to mention this in the frist chapter of course these characters aren't mine! If they were this would have happened a LONG time ago and well thanks for your follows =] reviews are welcomed 3 sorry this seems a little short but the next chapter will be longer! Im sort of new to this kind of writing so bare with me here =] any thoughts or concerns are welcomed I'm opened to your opinions! **_

_**-Stef**_

As soon as Ziva opened her door Tony pushed her back against the wall and kissed her so hard she leaving her breathless. Kicking her door shut Tony pushed her up against it with much force she moaned from both pain and pleasure.

That's what she felt with him adrenaline because the more coherent part of her that knew she should stop this before it got more out of hand screamed for her to take back control but the way his mouth was working on her neck distracted her. She didn't want to stop him better yet she wanted to hurry and up finish because that growing heat between her legs was screaming for something that only Tony could cure.

"Tony" she moaned out as he wrapped her left leg around his hip making her brain short-circuited feeling a hand cup her left breast. She could feel his very probing erection pressing into her and she was losing her mind slowly the more she tried to pick the pace up the slower her went. He wanted to take his time with her while she wanted to devour him whole.

"Patients my ninja I want to enjoy this, every second of it" he whispered into her ear. Ziva tried not to moan when Tony pressed against her heated core just the right way making her grip his shoulders while his free hands ran down between her thigh making her hips rock forward. That's when he felt how eager she was for him and he just about lost it fighting back a moan his hands found the zipper of her dress, falling to floor leaving Ziva in only a lacy thong.

"God Zee you're killing me here" Tony said as he pulled her once more to him using a finger to trace the swell of her breast. Making Ziva moan out as her fingers reached out for Tony's hair tugging gently as she rolled her hips. The feelings he was creating were intoxicating and Ziva didn't know how much longer she could stand without going mad. She tugged harder on his hair when lips found her nipple making her cry out when he bit down gently "Tony!" Ziva arched her back against the door failing to suppress another loud moan. In response Tony squeezed her ass tugging aside her lacy thong needing to feel her once more see how wet she was for him making Tony swallow hard "Fuck" he breathed out. He worked her hard with his fingers teasing her every so gently "You close" he asked her. Tony shivered when he felt teeth nip his ear "So close Tony, don't stop" as she raked her teeth on a sweet spot below his ear. Yet he still eased his fingers making Ziva moan out in disappointment "Don't make me hurt you Tony" she warned making him chuckle "Oh I'm not done with you just yet Ziva, the things I want to do to you" he whispered in her ear making her bite her lip hard "I want to taste you make you scream my name from just my tongue" she gasped out loud "I want you in bed, I want to fuck you so badly Ziva but that will have to wait because I don't think well even make it to the bed tonight" he said as his lips moved down her neck "God yes." She wanted him to do those things to her and so much more.

"I need you Tony" he loved the way she said his name, it was breathless and needy making him want to hear it again and again. Their ragged breathing became louder with each needy kiss as Ziva found the buttons to his shirt making Tony groan when he heard button popping off with little patients Ziva seem to have. Pulling his shirt from his slacks she was lifted up from the ground once more "Wait" she all but whispered into his mouth as she finally had his shirt pulled free pushing it over his shoulders sliding her hands down his chest, she wanted to feel his muscles against her skin. She than quickly slid the button of his pants free pulling the zipper down gasping at the feel of his hard manhood on her fingertips. "Damn it Ziva you'll be the death of me I swear" tony dropped his hands to the back of her thighs and lifted her once more Ziva wrapping her legs around his waist as he slowly slid her down on him. The feeling was purely volcanic making Ziva tip her head back dragging her nails up his chest as she rotated her hips with his "God" they both moaned out. They were nothing but gentle and she couldn't stop the moan leaving her lips when he fisted her hair pulling on it as lips slid harshly up her throat than pressing his lips to hers. Tony rocked his hips hard holding nothing back Ziva meeting his hips down movement for movement the room was filled with loud moans as each got closer and closer to what they both oh badly wanted that pure release. Ziva knew she was close, so was he and buy the way her muscles tightened around him it wouldn't take much to send her over the edge now. Catching on Tony dragged his fingers down her back receiving a moan "Tony please god" she screamed louder rolling her hips down as his thrust up feeling sensations near the edge. Tony bit her shoulder lightly thrusting up again harder than before "Tony!" she cried out feeling her climax sweeping through her, Ziva arched pressing her chest to his crying out. Hearing her cry out his name and the feel of her muscles tightening around him Tony thrust up one last time cumming hard. They stayed like that pressed up against each other as their breaths evened out to normal helping her lower her legs to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Im such an awful person I'm so SORRY for this late update life has caught up with me these past few days "/ good news i got a new job! But had to resign at my first job! **_

_**But can you believe how NCIS ended this week I mean come on! Ugh and than "Interview's Over" I'm dying for tuesday to come now lol **_

_**Anyways these's characters aren't mine read on =] had my doubts about this chapter so let me know what you think?**_

He hadn't slept this good in a long time but that wasn't what woke Tony, no the smell of Shea butter on his nose rose him from slumber. And the fact he recognized that special fragrance made Tony stiffen because he quickly realized two things, one he wasn't alone but in a bed naked nuzzled into a women's neck and two that very naked body next to him was no other than his partner. Tony was confused and the massive pounding of his head told him exactly how this had happened "Shit" he whispered trying not to wake his sleeping partner. What the hell had he done racking his brain for memories of last night coming up with short memoires of cloths being taken off pushing his partner up against a wall and practically devouring her whole. He must have drunk a little too much, hell he must have drunk a shit load to wake up with his partner naked. She's going to kill me he thought god she's going to murder me or worse rip off my genitals for this. He tried to think of a way out but that's when he realized that Ziva wasn't asleep he knew her body well from their time in Paris and the fact she wasn't snoring confirmed his suspicion.

She felt it the second he rose hearing him curse confirmed it and while she kept still evening her breathing begging her heart to stay in her chest. She tried to gage his reaction to the situation because she wish she could turn around and face him but the idea of actually seeing him having to face him after everything prevented her. Ziva went through her memory of last night trying to remember more but couldn't remembering little much after her attempt at walking to her bedroom but failing as she stumbled over her own foot. Tony catching her in time mouthing something about sweeping her off her feet slowly making it to her bed surely they must have passed out because her brain was cloudy with the details. She needed a plan she couldn't just lay still any longer with Tony's hand thrown across her stomach. Tony god Tony what's he's going to think, they've built these walls from each other for so long being cautious not to cross that oh so thin line. And now they've crossed that line god how far they crossed it what are they going to do how will they go back to work and act as if this night didn't happen? Because it shouldn't have happened it wasn't supposed to happen and now she just wished it was a night to forget.

Ziva could do just that though act like nothing happened, get up collect her things and sneak out quietly she's done it before she could do it again. But thinking more about it the more guilt she felt because the matter stood that this was Tony her Tony and she didn't know if she could do that to him. Maybe he wouldn't remember what happened, he was beyond drunk more than her she thought, she hoped.

Minutes seem to pass, as they both lay motionless stunned at their actions to have put their partnership at so much risk in a fraction of a second. But the matter stood that Tony wasn't going to talk first she knew it; she knew he was just as terrified about this all as she was. Both just lay trying to fool one another that they both still slept hoping somehow this was all just a bad dream and they'd wake from their own alarm clock any minute now. Facing the fact it wasn't going to happen because they really did sleep together and last night really happened he just wish he could remember it, hell anything because he and Ziva had sex and he knew it had to be earth shattering amazing and if she was going to murder him after today he wanted to die with the images of her naked body beneath him the sounds of pleasure she must have made while he penetrated her over and over again. Than he'd surely die a happy man but no images came and that just frustrated him more that he couldn't remember the night they had the one they so carefully tried to avoid for years.

"Ziva?" he mouthed into her neck sending chills down her spin god she was going to miss that. "Tony" he backed away from her getting a good a better look of her face immediately hating what he saw because it wasn't going to end the way he had hoped. Removing his arms from around her he spoke "Did we…?" he asked quietly "Yes" she responded cutting him off before he could say anything else she turned from him abruptly "I should leave" she said quickly getting up trying to find any piece of clothing in sight only to find none. Pulling the sheets around her she walked quickly heading out the room. "Ziva wait! You cant leave" tony spoke behind her while she dressed "Of course I can, you cant stop me Tony don't be foolish" he laughed at her response shutting his mouth from the deathly glare she shot him "No Ziva I mean you cant leave because this is your apartment remember" She finally looked around his words true, they were in her apartment not his how was she going to run from this one now.

"We need to talk Ziva" he spoke first she had her back to him she couldn't face him. Not now she needed to be alone needed to put all the pieces together have a thought to her. "Ziva look at me" he said firmly "..Tony..leave please" she hated the way her voice sounded she could practically see his pained face at her words she knew she was hurting him and yet she couldn't stop the words from coming out "This was a mistake Tony, it shouldn't have happened. We were drunk and weak Tony this didn't mean anything" turning to look at him she saw it the confusion in his eyes and the pain her words brought him. She stood her ground though this wouldn't change them they still had time to fix this at least she hoped. "Zi..I.." he couldn't speak he couldn't find the words to tell her that no this wasn't just an act of weakness even if he couldn't remember all the details of the night he knew she knew this would happen between them yet he was completely dumbfounded at the way she was trying to handle it she was pushing him away like always. He could already see her walls pulling up all emotions erased from her eyes and she stood just a few feet away from him yet she felt so much farther away. Dragging a hand through his hair he started to put his cloths back on "Ill leave, but we still need to talk Ziva, you cant shut me out like this, we slept together damn it and your not going to act like it didn't happen" he stepped forward not sure what to say deciding to be brave and pull her near but she stopped him with her hand "Don't Tony...Leave now" she says through gritted teeth. With a sigh he backs away from her walking past her roughly because all this anger runs through him at the fact she's being so stubborn shutting the door roughly behind him.


End file.
